


A Night on the Town

by GrrHatLet



Series: Dumbledore Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Being Lost, Deutsch | German, F/M, Floo Network, Fluff, Hamburg, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrHatLet/pseuds/GrrHatLet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning to go home after a long day of school, Ariana finds herself very far from Godric's Hollow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Town

Ariana was so excited, she could barely keep still!

For the first time, Mama was going to let her Floo all by herself. 

Abe had hurt himself at school, and since Al was too far from home, Mama had to go get him instead. That meant she was to be  _very_ careful and once school was over come. Straight. Home.

It was 3 p.m. and "Albino Bumblebee's School for 'Specially-Magical Children" was releasing its final class. Ms. Rosehip knelt at the edge of the Floo just as a boy with a bandage over his head disappeared into the flames. Oh it was _terribly_ hard to contain herself! Mama, Abe, and Al would finally see utter proof that she could behave like an adult. And once she began Floo-ing even more, they'd never treat her like a child again!

At last it was her turn, and Ariana willed her knotted hands away from her galloping chest. Even her  _feet_ found it unreasonable to stay calm.

Ms. Rosehip garnered her a tired smile. "Alright, Ariana. Your turn."

Resolutely, she stepped close for the handful of Floo powder. When Ms. Rosehip distributed it, her feet lost of bit of control over themselves and skipped her right in! With nary a breath to spare, she uttered the name of home and tossed the powder to the hearth.

There was an awesome  _WHOOSH_ as the fire swallowed everything up. Ari clenched her eyes, fists tight against her stomach (no one had told her if keeping them open would hurt or not, but she wanted to be sure...). It was an astonishing happenstance: the hearth barely warmed; the only other sign of departure was the intensity of the green flames. Ari kept still until the very last hint of a flicker dimmed out its light, only then did she dare to peel open her eyes.

Said eyes had barely opened before there came a horrid scream.

Ariana shielded her ears, drawing back in fright--but the foul noise persisted. Nothing could be done to fend off what Albus would flatteringly describe as a happy Hippogriff.

Daring to open her eyes again, Ariana saw--to her trepidation--that this was definitely  _not_ their living room.

 

Before her were gathered black bodies with restless arms and legs. All waving or gesticulating wildly and bellowing profane nonsense. The only whole figures to be spotted were a gang of dark-dressed people atop a badly-lit platform.

Was this some kind of ritual?

Most of them were boys, and most of them near Al's age, but it wasn't hard to pick a girl or two amongst the nonsensical gathering. Ariana was confused: they seemed to be having fun, so why were many of them screaming? She tried to see more but it was so dark, and the lights didn't work very well as they kept flashing on and off. 

Regardless of how she had to get back to Godric's Hollow, she needed to find a way out. 

Reluctantly, she inched outside the floo and kept close to the walls as she looked for a door. It was not that hard to skip the hustle and bustle, most of them were horded together in the middle, with only patches of others scattered off to the edge. By accident, she bumped into someone else.

A long-haired girl, obscured by the bad lights, peered down at her. “ _Na, alles klar?_ ”

She wasn't sure if the girl could not speak well or had simply heard her wrong. Either way, she was only interested in doing the most sensible thing possible:

Leave.

Ariana haphazardly skittered her way past the masses, the broken lights, and the rubbish which had been thrown every which way as though there was no decency to speak of!

By the will of Merlin, she finally found a pair of doors, and with all her might, shoved her way out.

She came close to stumbling down the cracked stone steps, but kept her pace  _and_ footing without so much as looking back until she was at the very end of the walk.

Once she had caught her breath, she warily looked back at the building. Honestly, what madness! What sort of people came to a place like this?! (Were some of them lost as well?)

She found it very cold all of a sudden, and found her school dress was much too delicate for this eerie weather. She wrapped two arms around herself, and leaned against a looming light-post. She carefully viewed her surroundings, determining just what part she'd reached of Godric's Hollow. Then her heart tumbled into her stomach.

This didn’t look _anything_  like Godric’s Hollow.

Ariana began to shake in a way that had nothing to do with the chilling night. The buildings were as derelict as they were unfamiliar. Too damaged to recognize, and too frightening to stare at. Not to mention almost all were stained with crude markings, and many even had broken windows. What could have ruined them? ...Why ever would they have wanted to?

Ariana clung to the green pole as though it was a mother with a broomstick. This was nowhere near home and by the looks of the sky it was only going to get darker. Her eyes brimmed and her throat felt tight. Oh, if Al or Abe could see her now they'd probably be angry with her--but even so, she'd so love it if they somehow arrived and quickly prepared to take her home.

But there was no telling where she was and even if Al wasn't so far away, Mama and Abe wouldn't be back home until at least tomorrow. Ariana tried to remain composed (even though she was feeling very,  _very_ far from being composed).

Ariana swallowed, eyes locked on the sidewalk. Rubbing her bristling shoulders to distract her trembling hands, she wondered just what she would do now…

 

* * *

 

Gellert took another drag as he listened to the rock band surge for the 3rd hour. He knew it would be a shoddy gathering—nothing better from the shadiest Wizarding hangout in Hamburg—but he was making the best of it (especially one lively girl whose movements were free of shame). And it always beat sitting at home, listening to Papa lecture him on how to become a proper Pureblood.

Restraint had never made sense to him in the least, and this he was not ashamed to reveal. Despite being from one of Berlin's most prestigious Wizarding families, he was not opposed to partaking in the country's more...plebian life. He made no bridle in growing familiar with the roughest evening streets (whether school was in or not), nor was he repulsed at the idea of mingling with the local residents.

Admittedly this night had turned out...less interesting than thought.

And while the sole reasons he put up with this boring place--the ones wrapped in a shiny black tube top--continued to dance to the amorphous noise, he stepped out for a cigarette.

He imagined what Papa's reaction would be when he eventually returned home. The thought brought a grin to his face.

A whimper drew his attention.

Gellert glanced toward the couple who were entangling themselves behind a wall of the building; they hadn't budged. He glanced to the horizontal trashcan spewing Merlin-knew-what into the gutter; no surprises. A trick of the wind? Impossible. The only noise of worth was the maddening screech that had come from the open door moments ago, giving but a pair of fleeing foosteps. Surely whoever left was-

The whimper again.

Gellert turned the other way, and  _there_ was an unpredictable sight indeed.

A little girl was cowering against the street light, just a stone's throw off from the pub, looking for all the world like she'd soon been thrown to the wolf's den. Her hair and clothes were much too clean, too modest, to ever have been intended for a place like this. He had seen underage wizards and witches sneaking in often, but no Merlin could figure out she was not where she should have been.

Geller flicked the dying cig away and slowly approached the first fascinating thing all night.

A monstrous noise  _crunched_ underfoot, and Gellert looked down to see he had stepped on a mat of glass.

_"Scheiße."_

The girl gasped, fearfully gazing up at the strange boy who needed mere steps to reach her.

Gellert stilled; would she Apparate? Begin to run? Scream and cry for help?

The girl ascertained him, her face akin to a small mouse being cornered by a serpent. He hadn't seen someone so frightened since Papa took away his broom privileges (that had not lasted long...).

_"Guten abend."_

The girl merely jerked her gaze up, no less afraid.

Gellert tried a more common tongue:

"Are you alright?"

* * *

 

Ariana fought off her fear with all her might. Oh, this was awful! So very, very awful! What would Mama say? How would they find her? Her toes curled into the sidewalk as she tried to attempt to stay calm (a need that was slowly taking up more and more of her energy), and decide what next to do.

_Crunch!_

Ariana whirled, terror-stricken. 

A boy, slightly taller than her, had found his way to the sidewalk, and was glaring down at a pool of glass. 

_"Scheiße."_

He took his attention from the offending hazard and his gaze quickly situated to meet hers. 

Ariana found herself rooted.

He was a stocky creature with hair and eyes the same as hers (albeit with much less trepidation). He wore one of those dark blue jackets the Muggles always wore on motorcycles, and his shoes and trousers were littered with wear and wrinkles. 

 

_"Guten abend."_

Ariana jerked her gaze up. He seemed distinctly surprised to see her. First lost, and  _now_ she was greeted by a stranger. Al and Abe always warned her not to talk to strangers. 

This would certainly not be a problem, as she could not understand him at all. Unsure how to answer, she simply reduced into hoping he would go away while she continued to get her bearings. However, the boy caught her off guard when he added:

"Are you alright?"

Ariana gasped. 

The boy seemed equally surprised to hear a noise from her.

Biting her lip and beginning to wring her hands, Ariana embarrassingly looked away, attempting to keep her stomach from tying itself in knots. Whether their strange words had been a product of her fright or real, had been confirmed, and her face was heating up. How utterly foolish she must look! Arms locked around her middle, shivering like a newborn goat, and definitely appearing close to crying her eyes out. Oh, this was worse than awful! Surely  _no one_ would treat her as an adult now!

 

 

"I…don't…know!" Her voice was thick, trying with all its might not to escape as a blubber. She took in some short, uncontrollable breaths, but that was the worst of it. "I…was  _supposed_ to…get…h- _home_ _…_ but I don't k-k- _know_ … _where_ I am!"

Ari clutched her chest and tried to keep her sobbing under control; it wouldn't do to cry in front of strangers; and besides, if she kept this up, she'd be a baby forever!

Something white and ghost-like was held in front of her face, and Ariana managed enough focus to see that it was a handkerchief. 

She looked up, mutely, at the boy, her hysterics momentarily replaced by calmth.

The boy smiled, contrary to the reaction she most expected, and beckoned it in front of her eyes. "Now now, it will be alright." He motioned with the offering again, and Ariana gingerly took it. "Where did you come from,  _mädchen?"_

Ariana had no idea what " _mädchen"_ meant, but he said it with such geniality, it couldn't have been anything offensive...

"I..." she dabbed her cheeks, "I Floo'd."

 

 

He arched a brow. “Where is your broom?”

Ariana started, then quickly shook her head. "No no no, I came through the  _Floo._ It's a large fireplace, and when you-"

"I know what a Floo is." An unexpected quirk tugged at the corner of the boy's lips. "Why did you go alone?" Here he leaned down, and Ariana was fascinated at how close he came. "Were you not supposed to?"

Ariana froze in surprise, and immediately claimed innocence. "No! My brother's arm broke when he fell off his broom, and mother  _had_ to go tend to him! And since no one else could pick me up from school, I had to Floo home myself."

"Why didn't your father simply come?"

Ariana gazed down. "He went away when I was really little..."

"I see." The boy took his wand from his sleeve, and made a flicking motion without pause. Strange letters began floating in the air, and the boy pointed at them all, willing each to go wherever he desired. Ariana stared: it was just like watching Al with his wand, this boy performed magic with...what was that word he once used... _fluidity._

 

Finally, the boy's gaze returned to her. "And what were you supposed to say?"

Ariana drew herself up. "Mother's house."

The boy gazed into her for a long time. "This is _Mörders_ Haus.”

 

Ariana stared at him in turn, and the boy furrowed his brow in contemplation. "It is...not a place for little girls to wonder around."

Ariana  _stood_ herself up completely: "I am  _not_ a little girl! I am 14!"

The boy merely chuckled, both surprised and amused at her audacity.

Ari could have  _simmered_. "Well how old are YOU?!" She burst, the best retort she could think of.

"I am 16, if it is so important." He gave easily, not at all offended by her uncouth change of demeanor. He looked deliberately to the noisy building. "Since there is a Floo just inside, we-"

Ariana backed away immediately. "Oh no no no!" She shook her head into a blur. "I can't go back in there! It's loud and dark and mad!"

Another quirk drew at his lips. "Are you afraid?"

Ariana crossed her arms. " _No._ " She said, a little too strongly.

The boy calmly reached into his jacket and made no further urges for either of them to go in. He simply took out--not his wand--but a small package. Ariana cringed: cigarettes. Cigarettes were bad for you, and could hurt your voice. She heard Al complain about of-age wizards using them even when they didn't like them. Why would they do such a thing? Especially when it made adults very angry...

But still, the boy summoned a flame to the tip of his finger, and drew the offending thing to his lips. Without pause, he gave a big inhale and blew a stream above their heads.

"I know it seems like a scary place," he pocketed them again, "but it really is just full of loud idiots."

Before their…exchange could continue, a boom of unwelcome noise lashed into the night. Ariana held her ears and Gellert cringed in annoyance...only to smooth his gaze as a tall girl in a shiny black tube-top emerged. She hopped down the steps and up to him in a spritely manner.

 

“ _Da bist du ja! Warum bist du hier draußen? Die_...” Her eyes landed upon the cringing girl, and questioningly returned to Gellert.

Ariana watched in surprise: it was the same girl she had ran into earlier (only much easier to see without the horrid lights and crowd). She watched them speak in the strange tongue again, fascinated with the example of knowing a whole other language. And knowing someone else to speak it with! Al spoke  _so_ many languages, she wished he would teach them to her, but she found it challenging enough to study the offers of  _her_ year…

She noticed the girl grow confused, then surprised, and finally disappointed. The boy, to her  _vast_ unawares, leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He said something quietly to her that made her grin rather stupidly. Giving a nod in assurance, they watched as she strolled down the block, and disappeared with a loud  _pop!_

When she was gone, Ari looked back at the boy, who was finishing the cigarette, and blew one last torrent downwind (Ari couldn't help watching in minor fascination).

“You shouldn’t use those,” she heard herself saying, “they’ll hurt your voice.”

He glanced down as Ariana grew a might surprised. To cover her outburst, she asked, “What were you talking about?”

The boy smiled. "She was just as confused as I was to see a little--" Ariana's gaze fumed "--a young girl outside all alone. We had planned to finish out the night differently, and she was unhappy I cut our time short." Here he reached into his jacket again, only this time for his sleeve. Ariana watched as he withdrew a fine-crafted wand.

"Why do you have a wand?"

He glanced up.

"If you're not yet 17, you oughtn't use a wand."

 

He smiled again and pointed in the air. "I have special permission." Another wave, and a bright yellow spell shot off and away from them. The boy watched it intently, then smiled when it stopped short ahead. "The closest Floo is another kilometer. We could walk, but..." he nodded to the street, "it is in a father part of town."

Ariana soured at the thought of staying in this place one more minute, much less venturing through the underbelly. 

" _Or_ ," he read her expression, "we could Apparate. It is risky to do it so far, but it can be accomplished. Have you ever done it?"

Ari gave a nod. "Once. My brother was late home visiting a friend; he held me and we came back okay." She took a step back. "...You don't have to hold me if you don't want to."

He smiled and offered his arm.

Ariana hesitated...and took it gently.

“Where did you come from?”

“Godric’s Hollow. In England.”

He seemed almost impressed. "You are a far cry from England, _mädchen."_

My name is Ariana.” She correct, not offended.

He smiled. “My name is Gellert.”

Something must have shown on her face, for the next minute he asked,

“ _Was ist_ —what is wrong? Are you hurt?”

Ariana shook her head. “When Mama finds out what happened…she’ll never leave me alone again.”

The boy—Gellert—patted her arm reassuringly. “I will not tell, so long as you promise not to try again for awhile.”

 _This_ Ariana agreed to with a firm nod, looking at the building across from them with a final look of distaste.

“Someone should really tell who owns that house to tidy. You can see grass growing _inside! Imagine!_ Why aren’t people cleaning it up?”

Gellert chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

But she had no chance to get an answer: with a slightly familiar grip, Aria clenched her eyes shut as the of Apparation whisked them off. It was an uncomfortable feeling, expected as it was, and her fingers dug into Gellert's forearm. His free hand patted her shoulder reassuringly.

When it was done, Ari peeled her eyes and nearly jumped with glee! There was the house! There was the garden shed! And there in the back just next to the well was Abe's goatpen! The boy had been so articulate he even landed them right in front of Mrs. Bagshot's house! Ari was so excited her hands clasped together delightedly.

 

“Is that your home?” He said, observing her.

"Thank you thank you  _thank you_!" She sang, pulling his stomach—she only came up to his neck—in a tight hug. She had so been immersed in her relief, that she did not notice her forwardness, nor the thought to apologize for it. A warm hand stroked her hair, and she looked up to see him smiling rather pleasantly.

"It's good to see you a safe. I hope your mother comes soon,  _Liebling._ " And with one step back, he had vanished completely.

Ariana watched where he disappeared for awhile, before rushing inside in case anyone was home (it would be very difficult to explain why she had arrived with a stranger). Hopefully Mrs. Bagshot had seen nothing. Mother would ask why she came back so late, and  _Abe_ would be wondering about the stranger (he did that a lot for some reason).

Despite all the fuss, she hoped—in the corner of her mind—that she would meet the strange boy again.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Da bist du ja! Warum bist du hier draußen? Die... :** There you are! Why are you out here? The…


End file.
